Dead And Gone
by CreatureHanstran
Summary: "Like at any moment, any one of us could be ripped out of someones life forever." Hydra is back one more time, could this be it for SHIELD?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey, what is up everyone? I am her with a new story for you... Sorry about the content as far as the er... Emotion? I guess... Sorry. I just wanted to wish everyone a (Belated) Happy Holidays... And an early Happy New Year! Anyone got new resolutions? Me neither lol. **

**2015 is my year baby! I am top dog in school! Haha jk**

**Aight, I'll leave you to it...**

**Enjoi!**

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the end**

"Nowadays it's hard to find somebody to trust." Bobbi said, twirling her staves,

"It was never easy." I said, watching her.

She stopped, "You're right..." She had a look of thought on her face,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I gotta go." She walked away, I sighed and did the same.

Agents passed about, going on their daily business, which was mainly tracking Hydra's moves. I grabbed my purse and car keys, "Heading home?" Tony asked,

"Yeah, I've got someone waiting for me."

He smiled, "Me too, and hopefully she has dinner waiting too."

I elbowed him playfully, "Why don't you try making Pepper some dinner for once?" I asked,

"I did... The kitchen nearly burned down."

I laughed and gave him a hug, "See ya later." I said and walked out of the base.

Seamus had dinner waiting for me when I got home, "Hey babe." He greeted me with a kiss, "How was your day?" He asked,

"Same old same old... You made dinner?"

"Yeah, I made some pizza."

"Make it or order it?" I raised an eyebrow,

"I actually made it this time." He said,

"Ohoho, fancy."

"Can I treat you out to dinner and some wine on the balcony this evening?"

"Sure." I smiled.

Our apartment's balcony had a great view of the sunset over the city, "So what's the occasion?" I asked,

"No occasion, I just wanted to treat the woman I love most in my life out to a nice dinner of her favorite food." He took a sip of wine,

"Well it's very nice." I smiled and ate some food, "You are aware that you are supposed to go in tomorrow right?" I asked,

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me... So I have to get up early because you take forever getting ready?"

"No, and I don't take that long."

"You might tomorrow..." He smirked,

"Seamus, you're so dirty." I smirked back.

The next day our alarm went off, I hit the button to turn it off then rolled back over, Seamus was awake, but not fully conscious. I decided to let him sleep as I went to take a shower. When I got out, Seamus was getting ready, "Hey gorgeous." He pulled me in for a kiss,

"Hey." I smiled,

"Can I see what's under that towel?" He playfully tugged at the towel wrapped around my body,

"Seamus, you saw it last night." I giggled,

"I know, but I can't get enough." I kissed him again, "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked,

"I don't know, surprise me."

"Okay." He left the bathroom, I proceeded to get ready.

Breakfast consisted of omelets bacon, and apple juice... Seamus knew me so well! I took a seat at the small table in the corner, "Some breakfast milady?" He asked,

"Don't mind if I do." I giggled. He put a plate of food and a glass of apple juice on the table in front of me then kissed my cheek, "Thanks." I smiled and started eating. About halfway through the meal my phone rang, "Hello?" I answered,

"Shit... Jess?" Clint said, he sounded pained,

"Clint? Are you okay?" My voice probably sounded more panicked than necessary,

"I'm fine... You have to get here... Now!"

"I'm coming." I hung up,

"What is it?" Seamus asked,

"We gotta go, I think Clint is in trouble." He nodded and we left.

I ran down the hallway when I got to the base, "Jess!" Steve exclaimed,

"Steve, whats wrong? What happened?! Where's Clint!"

"C'mon." He led me down the hallway, I hate when people don't tell me anything.

Steve took me to the Infirmary where Clint was lying in a bed, all bandaged up, "Clint!" I went to his bedside, "What happened?"

"We were... Ambushed by Hydra..." He groaned,

"On your mission?" He nodded, his face was twisted with pain. I grabbed his hand, using my powers to take the pain away, his body relaxed, "T-Thanks..." He muttered,

"Clint, where's Nat?" I asked, she was on the mission with him,

"She's in the ER... She's worse than me..."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, "Don't worry Clint, she will be okay." I let go of his hand and left the room.

When I stepped out I noticed everyone standing around, "Guys, what happened? Where's Nat?" I looked at everyone but no one said a word. Tony gave me a look, the same look of sorrow I remember from when my sister died, "No..." I choked out, "No!" I ran off, tears streaming down my face. I fell to my knees down a hallway and broke down, Nat was a good friend, she was my mentor, I looked to her for guidance and now she was just gone out of my life... Just like my sister was.

"Jess!" Tony wrapped me into a hug, "There was nothing we could do... Her injuries were too severe... And she was poisoned." I could hear him choke back a sob.

"Oh Tony!" I bawled into his shirt. He just hugged me tighter, like at any moment, any one of us could be ripped out of someones life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! How is errybody today? I had a total nerdy nerd fest updating my story whilst watching the Avengers... **

**Loki tho... 3**

**Enjoy! **

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 2: Heartache is Life**

A few days passed and we had a proper memorial for Nat, which was a heartache on its own. I stared out the window, watching the rain fall and the lightning flash across the sky, "It's strange, whenever something sad or tragic happens, the weather seems to fit the mood." Tony said,

"Not now Tony." I muttered,

"Look, I know you're upset, we all are."

"I- I'm not in the mood to talk." I said, walking away.

Clint hadn't been seen since her memorial, I sighed and texted him, '_Everything o__kay?'_ I've never seen Clint cry before... And I couldn't help that seeing him cry would make me do the same. I sat outside his room, "Clint?" I knocked on the door, "Please let me in." No response, with a sigh I got up and walked around.

"Jess?" Seamus asked when I was laying in bed,

"Yeah?"

"Clint will be okay... He just needs some time to cope." He climbed into bed and started rubbing my back.

I rolled over and looked at him, "One will never cope with the loss of a loved one wether they are friends, family, or partners." I rolled back over, "Trust me, I know."

"And you think I don't? I've lost over half my family and every day I still wish they were here... To hear my mom say she loves me again..." He trailed off.

I rolled over and hugged him, "Nobody deserves to lose anyone." I said and kissed him.

A few weeks later nobody said much to anyone, and Clint was gone, physically and mentally, nobody heard from him since Nat... It broke my heart. My dad came on base to help with some investigations and other miscellaneous stuff, "Thanks for coming out dad." I said,

"No problem Jess, anything to help." I smiled, then my face quickly fell, "Whats wrong baby girl?" He asked (still using his nickname for me),

"Dad, do you believe people cope with death?"

He had a look of thought on his face, "I don't know Jess, everyone is different."

"I guess you're right." I nodded, even if it wasn't the answer I was looking for.

Later that day I was cleaning up some files when I noticed a picture fall out of one of them. When I picked it up and turned it over, I nearly had a heart attack. The picture was of me and my sister, so many years ago, I looked at it and realized that I forgot what she looked like. She had the same blonde hair as me but she had pale blue eyes like my mom and a smile shared with my dad. I felt the tears run down my face as I realized that I missed her more than I thought, "Oh Rosa." I wiped dust off of the picture and put it in my pocket, then picked up the file next to it, no surprise, the picture came from my dad's old SHIELD file. With a sigh I put everything away and left the room.

Dinner at the base that night wasn't the greatest, and I wasn't sure why, "This food is bland and flavorless." Tony muttered,

"Yeah." I agreed, "Why is Coulson making us stay the night here?" Everyone shrugged,

"Who knows, all I know is that I'm going to bed." Tony got up and left, I followed him out.

***Many years ago...***

_"Jessie catch me!" Rosa exclaimed to me as she stood on the edge of the swimming pool, "Okay, jump!" She jumped from the side and landed in my arms, "Don't let go!" She held onto my arms, "Don't worry Rosa, I will never let go." I smiled at her, She smiled back. I helped her swim in the shallow end of the pool, she was four and I seven, but she looked up to me like I was a hero, even before I was one. She kicked feet in the water as I pulled her around by her arms, "Jessie look! I'm swimming!" She had the cutest grin on her face, "Yeah, keep going." I smiled. She laughed as I pulled her around the shallow water, when she was tired out we sat on the patio chairs and dried off a little, "Jessie? Can you take me out to the deeper water?" She asked, "Maybe one day when you're older." I said, "As old as you?" "Yeah, when you're as old as me." "Yay!" She clapped, "I love you Jessie!" She hugged me, "I love you too." I hugged her back._

I woke up freaked out and crying, "Rosa..." I choked and looked at the picture, it was all a dream... No, a memory. I got up and paced for a minute before grabbing my water bottle and heading to the bathroom. "Get a hold of yourself!" I told myself as I splashed water in my face. When I walked out of the bathroom there was a distant explosion and the room shook, sending me to the ground, "Dammit!" I got up and headed to the hallway,

"Jess!" Tony said,

"Let me guess, we're under attack."


End file.
